


Kinktober 2018, Voltron-style

by SineadRivka



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fisting, Begging, Bisexuality, Boot Worship, Caning, Caught having Sex, Clit Play, Cock Warming, D/s, Demisexuality, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fisting, Get ready for this, Gorean - Freeform, Gorean Nadu, Group Sex, HUNK IN A HARNESS, Impact Play, Keith fucked up bootblacking, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, Leather Play, Lotor isn't evil, M/M, Maid Costume, Multi, Nicknames, Not all kink is sexual, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Petplay, Polyamory, Polydins, Post-Battle Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Predicament Play, Prosthetics, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rope Suspension, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewording, Sensation Play, Shibari, Size Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Tender Sex, The Castle of Lions' Swimming Pool, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, Waxplay, Xeno, Xenophilia, You're Welcome, a lot of dildos, blindfolded sex, but in a good way, exhausted sex, french maid, kink-friendly author, knots, laughing during sex, leather community, leather harness, maid kink, mermaid ties, noping out of a situation so fast, oversensitivity, pansexuality, rattan cane, service submissive, sharing kink partners, sharing sexual partners, spanking bench, spoiled submissive, surprise orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/pseuds/SineadRivka
Summary: Pairs and rarepairs and crackpairs from the Voltron universe getting their kink on for Kinktober. There'll be at least one more chapter to this, possibly two. This has a little something for everyone, or it will by the time that I'm done with the second chapter!Make sure you read the tags!I'm gonna bring back a phrase from when I wrote fanfiction back in the early 2000s: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. And don't hate on ships in comments on my work. Don't be cudmunchers and be tolerant to other ships.If I missed a tag, let me know. More tags will be added with the second chapter.





	Kinktober 2018, Voltron-style

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author’s Note:** All characters are 18 or older. Fuck Pidge’s canon age because that’s outrageously unfair. Consider this an AU where Everyone Lives™. Because I can._
> 
> _I'm trying to stretch myself a bit, since it's been actual years since I attempted to write smut. I tried to keep the scenes to five sentences, but went over on a couple out of necessity. I'll be trying a three-sentence version for the next chapter._
> 
> _Also, I've disabled anonymous comments for this work. Play nice, or I'll moderate comments._

_**Author’s Note:** All characters are 18 or older. Fuck Pidge’s canon age because that’s outrageously unfair. Consider this an AU where Everyone Lives™. Because I can._

 

 **1\. Preparations – Pidge/Lance**  
On all fours, Lance hissed at the burn, but whined as the capable hand rolled around the head of his cock to distract him. As soon as he felt the edge wear into warm pleasure, his lower back relaxed and he began moving in tandem with Pidge’s entire hand fucking his ass. And this wasn’t even the main event of the night, but he was going to hit “oversensitive” before too much longer. He looked under his torso and licked his lips at the sight of the massive dildo waving in counterpoint to Pidge’s arm.

 

 **2\. Tease – Hunk/Shiro**  
Shiro’s hips jolted forward against the hand holding them down, unable to budge Hunk. The feather disappeared from his cock, replaced by a warm puff of air and a breathy moan that vibrated just out of reach. Moaning in response, Shiro felt a finger trace circles around his left nipple before it, too, disappeared. The blindfold kept him from seeing what was happening next, and that was a new step of faith between himself and Hunk.

He shouted in shock as wet warmth encased his dick down to the root and a heavy sack pressed against his lower belly.

 

 **3\. Beg – Keith/Lance/Hunk**  
“No, please, please, I need it, I need you, please Keith, Lance more please, I can’t take this, please please please please _please Keith Lance please_ —”

Keith kept Hunk’s hands folded in his own, pinned against his chest where he was close enough to tweak sensitive nipples. His not-quite-human cock was rubbing into the small of Hunk’s back, smearing precum in a growing patch with every slow undulation. Lance looked up, hands moving slowly as one continued to pump two fingers up and gently against Hunk’s prostate, the other teasing his slit. “I don’t think you really want that, Hunk; I’ll slow down to give you more time enjoying this, hm?”

 

 **4\. Immobilized – Allura/Pidge**  
Allura admired the varying shades of green that suspended her Green Paladin at a forty-five degree angle from the ground. She gave the locked knee a gentle push, causing the human to spin and lightly sway, not hiding how much she enjoyed seeing this. This, her darting little grass-bird, brought to complete stillness, eyes half-glazed, half-closed with her head supported by one bent and immobilized arm. “Are you comfortable in the nest I’ve made you, little bird?”

“Mmmm _yes_ , thank you, Princess.”

 

 **5\. Obscured – Lotor/Lance**  
“Why no lights tonight, gorgeous? Afraid that I’d— _oh_.”

“Do you like my hand on your ‘sword,’ my little lion?”

“Y-yes, Prince.”

“You’re going to _love_ where I’ll . . . _sheathe_ it.”

 

 **6\. Exposed – Keith/Pidge**  
The risk of fucking Pidge in her territory was the fact that there was the chance of getting caught. And for a year, they had managed to catch their quick fucks after missions without anyone revealing their relationship. Fuck, they weren’t sure _how_ they managed to keep it quiet for so long. But when they were caught, at least it was enough to truly scar the other three Paladins who came running at their shouts, tearing aside the curtain.

But it was so worth getting caught with Keith’s fist up Pidge’s cunt while she was choking on his dick _and_ pumping a good-sized dildo in and out of his ass at the perfect angle to grind against his prostate.

 

 **7\. Implements – Shiro/Kolivan**  
The maned head fell backwards against the back of the chaise-lounge in an old ambassadorial suite in the Castle. One burly tit was being mouthed by the Black Paladin, while the other was ruthlessly handled by the man’s natural hand. But his _Galra_ hand, oh varied gods and deities, it was vibrating with the _perfect_ pressure against the base of his knot, not allowing him to cum. Shiro’s hips ground against him with every slow thrust, having found the perfect angle to send sparks across the Blade’s vision.

Then that infernal hand began to pump along his length with the perfect squeezes to tear a roar out from Kolivan as he came so hard that darkness took him.

 

 **8\. Rough – Hunk/Keith**  
 _SMACK!_ And a moan of pain-pleasure from the smaller man that could barely take the godlike cock from his lover but was loving every moment of being split. He was shoved face-down again, smacks raining down against his thighs and the top of his ass-cheeks with no discernable pattern. “Last battle could have been better, Keith, and you fucking know it, don’t you?” And Keith came _hard_ with the next smack, dragging Shiro with him.

 

 **9\. Tender – Kolivan/Krolia**  
Earth was safe, her son was safe, her lover was safe. She had ended up in the same cavern that the Blue Lion had occupied for eons, hands pressing Kolivan’s shoulders down against the old human army blanket. They moved unhurriedly, gasps echoing back to them. Kolivan wove his fingers through Krolia’s short hair, pulling her closer to press their foreheads together as he slowed the undulation of his hips. They were safe; this was a moment for _them_.

 

 **10\. Weightless – Keith/Lance**  
Lance stared at Keith, then blinked at the pool and the implements beside it. “No.”

“Okay. Let’s go swimming, then I can have you do some mermaid ties on me so you know how it works.”

“You’re a fucking good boyfriend and Top, Keith.”

 

 **11\. Instruction – Krolia/Allura/Pidge**  
“You will kneel, and I confirm your safewords as red-yellow-green. You will address her as _Mistress_ and you will address me as _Master_. You will leave all rank on the other side of that door, and you will kiss our feet in greeting, starting _now_.” Pidge smirked at Allura, momentarily breaking her gaze away from the flogger she was constructing to flick it from Allura’s face down to Pidge’s scuffed sneaker. Krolia pressed her hand upon Allura’s shoulder, and the Altean princess knelt to do their bidding.

 

 **12\. Reward – Pidge/Lance/Hunk**  
“Oh my god.”

“Yeah?”

“Hey pretty folks, I brought back some warm towels—oh—oh my god how did you _do_ that, Lance?!”

Lance squeezed his hole as tight around Hunk’s half-flagged cock as he could after the reaming it already took from Pidge’s monster strap-on. Pidge grinned, taking the warm towels and gently bathing Hunk’s fine form while she ravaged his mouth in thanks for the good dicking.

 

 **13\. Marks – Shiro/Keith/Pidge/Lance/Hunk/Allura**  
The first time it happened to Allura, she felt the simultaneous flash of pain, along with the full pressure of lust (lust?) and the heat of a burn along her back. And when Lance was freed from the cryopod, she had realized that the scars hadn’t faded from her own skin, matching the constellation on Lance’s. When she asked about it, she was brought into the communal room that the humans insisted upon sharing, and she and her Paladins talked until the sun rose again. She was welcomed into the soul-bound group, kissed in turn on lips and cheeks and forehead, and settled in the middle of the nest, understanding why she woke to this new time with scars littering her previously-pristine form.

 

 **14\. Anticipation – Matt/Lotor**  
Matt whipped the cane up to create the noise, seeing his blindfolded Lotor tremble, then still. Smirking, he snapped it down halfway, then changed the angle so he would only sweep the rattan switch inches over flushed purple skin. The breeze of its passing made Lotor tremble and release a moan before both were bit off. Bouncing the cane off of the backs of long calves with no real intent behind it, he made his way up both legs, then paused. And brought it up and down across that perfect ass without any further warning, drawing a full-throated growl from his submissive.

 

 **15\. Pet – Allura/Keith**  
There was something very unnerving to Allura about putting a collar around Keith’s neck. It wasn’t that he was a bratty pet, but more of how quickly he went from “brash-but-capable half-Galra warrior” to “gentle quiet cat that needs luvies.” He lay with his head upon her foot, _actually fucking purring_ and content with the occasional scratches behind his furry ears. When he had hit that second puberty that Krolia warned them about, she hadn’t mentioned that it included such drastic mental and physical changes. But Allura loved this side of her Black Paladin, and slid to the floor to gather him closer and nuzzle against those damningly-irresistible ears.

 

 **16\. Adorned – Lotor/Allura**  
Publicly his Empress, privately his . . . well, Empress. Or slave. Every night, usually amid giggles, they held a different contest that determined who would be the Top that night, and tonight, Lotor had won. He smiled and walked to the locked closet, Allura walking in his shadow to come to a kneel behind him when he stopped. It had been a hard day for her today, after all, and she deserved a special treat that he had _finally_ received.

Lotor pulled out the most delicate of collars, a web of Altean-blue gemstones and tinkling Galra-dark metal strands, presenting it to his stunning other half’s awed gaze.

 

 **17\. Sharing – Shay/Hunk/Lance**  
Hunk posed in a perfect Gorean Nadu form between the two Doms in the public room of the club, unable to keep the shivers from running up his spine. This had been months in negotiations and preparation, and he was trying to keep it together for his sweet butch Mistress and possible new Master. She pet his hair, grooming it away from his face, then looked up at the willowy Cuban Dom. “Show me what you can make him do, then.” Lance stepped forward, kissing the back of Shay’s hand before one long-fingered hand of his own caressed Hunk’s cheek.

 

 **18\. Kneel – Thace/Allura**  
There was nothing between them. No clothing, no jewelry, no collar, no toys or implements. Nothing to say what rank they were either outside the door or within their sanctum. Until the female Altean took a step forward and knelt, pressing her forehead against the front of the male Galra’s hip.

Thace smiled and stroked his hand through Allura’s hair, touched at the simple motion of trust between them.

 

 **19\. Costume – Shiro/Keith/Allura**  
“No.”

“Yes.”

“Please?”

Shiro half-heartedly glared at his lovers, hating himself for giving in. But he wasn’t expecting the two to bluescreen on him the moment he stepped out with the French maid costume hugging his frame.

 

 **20\. Impact – Allura/Hunk**  
He needed a stronger hand than even what Shiro could deliver, and this was beyond delicious to submit to _her_. Tied to a sturdy spanking bench, warmed up with a mental-physical barrage, Hunk was reduced to almost-constant moans. Allura’s flogger rained down with stunning accuracy, driving the breath from his body, “Color and number?”

“Greeeeeeeeeeen, Princess, number thirty-five total, and oh my god please _harder_ , ma’am.”

 

 **21\. Surrender – Shiro/Matt**  
“Red!”

Matt hissed a curse under his breath, grabbed a pair of shears, and shredded the rope to free his lover. Shiro curled into the fetal position with his helpless, breathless sobs, strong arms coiling around Matt’s waist to keep him close. The Holt man pulled a fuzzy blanket over Shiro’s form, stroking and touching and keeping a firm pressure in every motion. “You did _so_ well, Shiro. Let it out. I got you, and I’m not afraid of your pain.”

 

 **22\. Threshold – Pidge/Shiro**  
The careful vibration that pinched Pidge’s clit lowered again, out of orgasm range. Yelling in fury, the little Paladin heard Shiro snicker before ramping up the vibration again. She tried to find a way to grind down, to get more pleasure out of the touch. Nothing worked, and Shiro was going to edge her until she was so fucking boneless she wouldn’t know up from down. That’s when he shoved a finger into her slick hole, making her cum with a firm press against her g-spot.

 

 **23\. Service – Lance/Paladins**  
He felt the dick leave his well-stretched hole, but didn’t _dare_ look away from Allura’s hands. Somewhere behind him, Pidge and Hunk were fucking like animals and he was _certain_ that it was Keith who was done warming his cock. Another lined up, half-soft and all-Shiro, pushing in while its owner started a conversation about some new show with Allura over Lance’s head. That’s okay. He was just an object tonight, there to take care of his Paladins.

 

 **24\. Defiance –Shiro/Keith**  
The scuffle was brief, ending with a smack across the cheek. Leaning in, the older man hissed, “You’ll do your fucking job and you’ll do it _right_ this time.”

Keith curled a lip in a silent snarl. “If I’d have had _training_ for how you liked your damn boots shined, then you wouldn’t be snippy with me, _Master_.”

“Oh, did we just learn what ‘predicament play’ means, Keith?”

 

 **25\. Ritual – Zarkon/Haggar**  
They hated this, but it was necessary for the Galra Empire; without the Druids with their magic, they would crumble. And Haggar needed his quintessence-laced spunk once a deca-phoeb. She participated in a lackluster way, literally draining Zarkon of his seed with her hand. He came, and came, and came, and came, _and came_ , and finally keened in the soundproofed room as the dry orgasm ripped his soul from his pelvis. “It should be a good deca-phoeb, Emperor; that was more than usual.”

 

 **26\. Harness – Pidge/Hunk**  
Deft hands finished fitting the black leather with orange piping harness on the hunky bear. It was a perfect counterpoint for the orange leather collar with its black lock, and the simple black leather jockstrap that hid Hunk’s goods. She couldn’t wait to show off this vision of a cub at the local leather bar tonight. “You look fantastic like this.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

 

 **27\. Audience – Shiro/Keith/Pidge/Lance/Hunk/Allura (POLYDINS)**  
“Look up, Keith.”

He groaned, the hand in his hair pulling his head back to look at the mirror he was being fucked against by Shiro, his cock down Lance’s throat. Pidge and Allura were making out behind Lance’s head, their arms stroking the tanned skin. Hunk’s hands were holding Keith’s hips while he buried his lips against the back of Shiro’s shoulder, dark eyes smoldering. They were such debauched lovers, but with everyone watching him, _noticing him affirming him loving him_ , he couldn’t help climaxing, knees giving out.

 

 **28\. Reversal – Allura/Lance**  
Lance couldn’t help it: he _giggled_. He dropped the leash and helped a snorting Allura out of the bondage getup, both sets of vision blurred by tears of laughter. “Stop laughing and help me get you out of this you adorable bitch, because I can’t fucking—” She was no help at all, pulling him down against a soft breast for snuggles. “Allura, I’m complete _shit_ at dominating.”

 

 **29\. Drip – Keith/Lotor**  
A candle-lit massage started the night off, the oil smelling gently earthy. Lotor was a puddle when the first non-oil drop splashed directly between the dimples of his ass. He jolted, but was shocked when he realized that the first drips were almost _cool_. But it didn’t last for long. His breaths shook as he struggled to remain still while his lover painted his body in red wax.

 

 **30\. Exhausted – Allura/Kolivan**  
They were sweaty messes. The battle had been long, their stress-relief lovemaking had been short and intense. And now they panted in the middle of Allura’s massive bed.

“Kolivan, I’m tempted to not move for another century.”

“Your strategy has merit.”

 

 **31\. Aftercare – Shiro/Keith/Pidge/Lance/Hunk/Allura**  
Groaning, Shiro came to with hands all over his body: wiping him down, massaging out his legs and arm, gently stroking his face and hair. He blinked up at Keith, whose hands were stationary over his right shoulder. When he nodded permission, his oldest lover began to remove the prosthetic attachment, cleaning his skin down with a rag from one of their old undershirts. The half-Galra leaned in to kiss the scarred nub before he pulled out the special salve that Lance had found for Shiro’s needs. “When you’re ready to move, Pidge’s reserved the jacuzzi room for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking forgot #10: Weightless. Edited it. I'm not a fan of that prompt because nothing came to mind. On to the next list!


End file.
